Consumer goods and services are generally purchased in one of two ways, either on a continuing basis, such as with natural gas, telephone, electric, and cable TV utilities, and newspapers, or as individual purchases as is the case with items such as clothing, food, and household goods and supplies. The establishment of a continuing purchase relationship typically requires the consumer to place a service order and provide personal information in advance of delivery. This personal information allows the vendor to determine the consumer's ability to pay, and to aid in the collection of payment. Individual purchases made in person are typically paid for using cash or checks, or a debit or credit card linked to some form of pre-established account. In some cases a pre-paid card or cash-balance smart card may be used.
Many consumers make individual purchases over the telephone or via the Internet. In these situations, the consumer may establish an account with the vendor in advance or at the time of purchase, and later receive a bill. They may also use a credit or debit card for the purchase by providing the card number to the vendor, later receiving a bill from the credit card company, or statement from their bank. The card information for such purchases is provided verbally over the telephone, or transmitted via a web page. Mistakes sometimes occur in the entry or transfer of the card details to the vendor, and the order may be delayed while correct card information is requested.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.